


let's talk about sex, baby

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT IT, There is no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Friday night, after a boring day at work and a simple dinner, Jinhwan stands up, puts his dishes in the sink, and announces, “We need to have a talk about sex.”





	let's talk about sex, baby

One Friday night, after a boring day at work and a simple dinner, Jinhwan stands up, puts his dishes in the sink, and announces, “We need to have a talk about sex.”

 

Junhwe, understandably, turns into a blushing, stuttering, mess within seconds. “Wh-what?” he gapes at Jinhwan, his mouth wide open. He blinks a couple times, then shuts his mouth, turning to put his own plate in the sink. “What’s there to talk about?”

 

There had been an increasing number of heated makeout sessions during the past couple of weeks, but Jinhwan would always stop them before things escalated too quickly. And now, Junhwe knows why.

 

Jinhwan steps behind him and places a gentle palm on the back of Junhwe’s neck, and he relaxes into the touch. There once was a time where he’d tense involuntarily at any physical affection, maybe even shake off a gentle caress, but Junhwe’s come a long way since then.

 

“A lot, actually,” Jinhwan tells him dryly. “Don’t freak out, it’s not a big deal. We don’t have to, ah,” he swallows, “talk about it right now or anything. It’s just that communication about these kinds of things is always important.”

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” Junhwe admits. “To do anything yet, I mean. It’s just that--you’re so much older, and more experienced--” He breaks off that chain of thought before he can talk himself into another one of those “Jinhwan deserves better than me” moods; Junhwe knows that Jinhwan dislikes them almost as much as he himself does.

 

“That’s why we’re talking about it right now,” Jinhwan says, squeezing the back of Junhwe’s neck for reassurance. He nestles closer Junhwe’s side. It’s almost by instinct that Junhwe throws an arm over Jinhwan, pulling him into the side of his body. Jinhwan seems to fit in his arms so perfectly.

 

“And if you’re nervous, then we can have this conversation later,” Jinhwan adds, smiling up at Junhwe. “There’s no rush. Never.”

 

“Aren’t we talking about it already?” Junhwe points out, deadpan. “I’d rather not have to go through this twice.”

 

Jinhwan rolls his eyes. “You make it sound like I’m torturing you, June.”

 

“It’s embarrassing!” Junhwe protests, his grip on Jinhwan tightening instinctively. “Not to mention really fucking awkward.”

 

Jinhwan’s eyes soften. “Yes, it is,” he agrees, lips curling up gently to form a soft smile. “Let’s go to the couch to talk.” He pulls Junhwe over to the living room, and they sit on the couch the way they always do: facing each other, Junhwe’s legs tangled up in Jinhwan’s.

 

“So, hyung, what is there to talk about?” Junhwe asks, curious despite himself.

 

Jinhwan shrugs. “Stuff we don’t like, stuff we do like,” he says. “Maybe,” he blushes, “things we want to try out?”

 

“How am I supposed to know what I like if I’ve never--you know,” Junhwe fumbles. “Had sex before?”

 

Jinhwan raises an eyebrow. “Surely you’ve, ah,” he makes a loose gesture in the air, “jerked off before?” He’s blushing as he says this, but his eyes don’t waver from Junhwe’s face.

 

“Oh,” Junhwe says eloquently, his face heating up. “Oh.”

 

“Do you want me to start?” Jinhwan says, reaching out for Junhwe’s hand. His eye contact is faltering now.

 

Junhwe nods shakily.

 

“I like it when you, ah, pick me up and manhandle me,” Jinhwan says, staring down at his hands. He glances up at Junhwe, seemingly less embarrassed now that he’s voiced his thoughts. “Your turn.”

 

This is so, so mortifying, but it also feels good to know that Jinhwan likes some of the things Junhwe does. It’s a pleased kind of embarrassment that’s lighting up his cheeks, now.

 

“I like how small you are,” Junhwe blurts out quickly. “You’re so easy to fit in my arms, and, and, you look so cute wearing my clothes, and I like how you have to stand on your tiptoes to kiss me, and. Your hands are tiny,” he notices, looking down at Jinhwan’s hand in his. “I like that too.”

 

He looks up to find Jinhwan smiling at him, his expression fond. “I’ll wear your clothes more often,” Jinhwan says, waggling his eyebrows. “I actually sort of already noticed that, ah, you always get distracted when I’m wearing your shirts.”

 

Junhwe blushes. “It makes you look--obscene, hyung,” he admits. “Makes me feel like you’re mine.” Jinhwan’s eyes darken at that.

 

“My turn,” Jinhwan says. His thumb is rubbing circles over the back of Junhwe’s hand, comforting and calm. “I like it when you’re possessive, kind of. I mean--with Bobby and stuff, it’s just kind of…” he smiles. “Cute and harmless, I guess. You’re like one of those angry chihuahuas.”

 

“Hyung,” Junhwe whines. 

 

“Sometimes it’s really fucking hot though,” Jinhwan adds casually. Junhwe chokes on nothing. “Your turn, June.”

 

This one’s really embarrassing, Junhwe thinks, but it’s the thing he gets off to the most, when he’s alone in the shower and curling a hand around his cock. 

 

“I like it…” Junhwe begins, “When you order me to do things, sometimes, and also,” he exhales shakily, “When you praise me afterwards.” 

 

Junhwe’s thinking about that lazy Sunday morning last week, when Jinhwan hadn’t wanted to get out of bed to make breakfast. Instead, Junhwe had made some scrambled eggs and toast for the two of them; Jinhwan, still bleary-eyed from sleep, had patted Junhwe’s head and called him a  _ good boy _ . As if he was a dog or something, trying to impress his owner, but the way Junhwe felt then wasn’t indignant. He had been pleased, and aroused, and really fucking happy.

 

“You like it when I tell you what to do?” Jinhwan asks, understanding dawning on his face. He scoots close to Junhwe, their knees pressing up against each other, and leans in to whisper in Junhwe’s ear. “Would you like it if I called you a good boy?”

 

_ Yes.  _ Junhwe lets out a whimper involuntarily.

 

“Come on, answer hyung,” Jinhwan says, a bit more firm. His breath is hot on Junhwe’s ear.

 

“Yes,” Junhwe says. “I’d--I’d like that.” He shifts a bit, his knees starting to hurt from getting cramped up on the couch, and realizes with horror that he’s half-hard within the confines of his pajama sweatpants.

 

Jinhwan leans away, grinning, their faces no longer in such close proximity to each other. “See?” he says, a complete 180 from the way he had been whispering in Junhwe’s ear. “This is why it’s good to talk about this stuff beforehand.”

 

“Yeah,” Junhwe says, a little disappointed that Jinhwan stopped, despite the fact he didn’t really want to have sex with Jinhwan twenty minutes ago. “It’s your turn now, hyung.”

 

“I like your thighs,” Jinhwan says. “I really want to fuck your thighs.” 

 

Junhwe’s dick twitches, as if to voice its agreement, and now he’s really starting to notice how uncomfortable he is right now, even with loose sweatpants.

 

“Hyung,” Junhwe says, and he doesn’t mean for it to come out like a moan but it does. “Can--can we stop talking now?” He’s not sure if he can put up with this for much longer.

 

Jinhwan seems to understand, because his eyes widen and he nods quickly. “You should, ah, go take a shower,” he suggests with barely-suppressed laughter. Then, Jinhwan fucking winks at him.

 

“You’re an ass,” Junhwe grumbles with no heat behind it. He stands up and walks to the bathroom to take a nice, long shower, mind consumed by thoughts of Jinhwan’s teasing smile and the way Jinhwan talked about sliding his cock in between Junhwe’s thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing, kink negotiation and talking about kinks before sex is 100x more awkward and 1000x more hilarious than the actual sex
> 
> title's from sex, the song


End file.
